Continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) in recreational or off road utility vehicles use rubber belts to transmit torque between a drive clutch, or primary clutch, and a driven clutch, or secondary clutch. Higher horsepower and off-highway applications require a housing or enclosure to protect the CVT from damage caused by dirt or debris, water intrusion and excessive temperatures. A CVT air intake assembly may be provided with an air intake opening, along with tubing to direct air flow into the CVT housing or enclosure, protecting CVT components within the housing or enclosure.
In the past, some recreational or off road utility vehicles have CVT air intake assemblies with inboard-facing air intake openings. For example, inboard-facing air intake openings have been located under the seats, behind the seats, in the roll-over protective structure, or under the cargo box. CVT air intake assemblies with inboard-facing air intake openings may encroach on the seating area, fuel tank or under-seat storage. Other recreational or off road utility vehicles have CVT air intake assemblies with outboard-facing air intake openings. For example, outboard-facing air intake openings have been located in cargo box panels or vehicle fenders. CVT air intake assemblies with outboard-facing air intake openings may encroach on the sides, front or floor of the cargo box. Additionally, many CVT air intake assemblies may require replaceable air filters to clean the air, and lengthy tubing connecting the air intake opening to the CVT housing or enclosure.
A CVT air intake assembly for a recreational or off road utility vehicle is needed that does not encroach on the seating area, fuel tank or under-seat storage. A CVT air intake assembly is needed that does not encroach on the sides, front or floor of the cargo box. A CVT air intake assembly is needed that does not require a replaceable air filter or lengthy tubing between the air intake opening and CVT housing or enclosure. A low cost CVT air intake assembly is needed that provides clean air to the CVT and protects the CVT from damage due to dirt and debris, water intrusion and excessive temperature.